


Wax on, wax off

by Inkognitoforfatterne



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, p3-aksjonen, Ønsker og lyst
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 22:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21107093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkognitoforfatterne/pseuds/Inkognitoforfatterne
Summary: Gutta ser på P3-aksjonen og Isak er påståelig





	Wax on, wax off

“Åh, fy faen det der ser vondt ut!” Jonas rynker brynene og krøller ansiktet sammen i en grimase. 

Øynene mine glir over mot TV-skjermen der jeg ser programleder i P3-aksjonen, Tete, ligge på en benk i det provisoriske studioet de har ved Solsiden i Trondheim. En dame drar kjapt i en fille og jeg kan se underarmshår fra programlederen sitte igjen på filla. 

“Han rører jo ikke på en muskel i ansiktet en gang jo?” Jonas setter seg opp, dulter bort i Isak med foten, og Isak ser på ham, hever øyenbrynene som han pleier å gjøre når det er noe han blir litt oppgitt av. 

“Det der er vel ikke stress vel?” Isak trekker på skuldrene. “Det er jo som han sier, det sitter i hodet. Bestemmer du deg for at det ikke gjør vondt, så gjør det ikke det.”

Jeg setter meg opp og ser på Isak. “Og det kommer fra han som hoppet rundt som en gal på stuegulvet for et par dager siden fordi lilletåen så vidt sneiet borti et stolbein.”

Isak ser oppgitt på meg. “Så vidt borti? Seriøst, lilletåa mi ble nesten most jo.” Isak himler med øynene. “Den er faktisk blå enda, og du? Du bare sto der og lo, ingen medfølelse, ingen empati!”

Jeg nikker mot skjermen der programlederen får voks gnidd helt inntil bokserkanten som er dratt ordentlig tett inn til ballene. Jeg må knipe igjen øynene og hører gispet til Jonas. “Jeg har masse empati med han der ass.” Jeg gløtter på skjermen med det ene øyet, damen står med en fille med masse hår, mens huden på mannen fremstår som helt glatt. 

“Og grunnen til at jeg lo,” jeg har fått igjen pusten, og jeg tar meg i å tenke at jeg stryker fingrene over den glatte huden, bare at den huden er Isaks, “var ikke fordi du slo deg, det var på grunn av reaksjonen. Jeg mener, hadde jeg filmet deg, hadde vi vunnet førstepremien i American Funniest Homevideos!” 

“Særlig!” Isak sender meg et blikk som ligner det jeg fikk under Isaks regndans for to dager siden før han ser tilbake på skjermen igjen. 

“Hva er greia egentlig?” Magnus sin stemme kommer fra bak meg, han står i kjøkkendøren og øyene stirrer på skjermen. “Hva er greia med å fjerne alt hår?” Han kommer inn i stuen i det programlederen får voks smurt utover leggen sin, og dumper ned i sofaen. “Gjør dere det?”

Alle tre vender hodene kjapt bort fra skjermen og stirrer på Magnus. 

“Hva faen Magnus?” Isak er selvfølgelig den første som svarer. 

“Jeg lurer bare jeg. Er det vanlig liksom?” Han ser seg rundt. “Ja, jeg gjør det ikke altså. Lett trimming der det er verst, men glatt? Er det digg for den andre? Er det digg for den som er glatt? Når det er glatt altså? Tror dere Vilde hadde likt det om jeg hadde fjerna alt, under armene, brystkassa….alt?”

Isak ser på meg, blikket hans gnistrer til. Vi har snakket om det, men øynene hans sier noe sånn som _ hvis du sier noe om det vi har snakket om til Magnus, så…. _, så jeg sier ingenting, bare trekker på skuldrene. “Folk må jo bare gjør det de har lyst til selv da.”

“Isak?” Magnus gir seg ikke. “Shaver du? Eller vokser du?”

“Vet du, det har du faen ikke noe med, Magnus!” Isak rister på hodet. 

“Even?” Magnus flytter blikket over på meg. “Even, my man! Kom igjen da, ikke vær så shy som Isak da, han deler jo aldri noen ting.”

“Jeg sier som Isak jeg, Mags. Det har ikke du noe med!”

“Jonas da?” Stemmen til Magnus begynner å bli litt desp nå. “Gjør du det?”

Jonas bare rister på hodet og tar en neve potetgull fra bordet. 

“Jeg…” Jeg får blikket til Isak på meg med en gang jeg åpner munnen, så jeg setter meg litt nærmere, legger armen bak ham og stryker forsiktig med en tommel på skulderen hans, et løfte om å ikke si noe, “..jeg tror du skal snakke med Vilde om det jeg, Magnus. Hva dere vil, altså hva hun vil og hva du vil.” 

Jeg kjenner Isak slappe av med en gang ordene mine har falt. Jeg vet at han ikke vil snakke om sånne ting med de andre, selv om vi gjør det. Og det er jo ikke akkurat noen hemmelighet for ham at jeg har hintet om at glattbarbert eller vokset brystkasse og skritt hadde vært digg, men vi har ikke gjort noe mer enn å prate om det.

“Men det der må jo gjøre sykt vondt?” Magnus rynker pannen. “Og voks og riv rundt pikken liksom, hvor deilig er det?” 

“Det sitter i hodet.” Isak svarer tørt. “Smerte sitter i hodet, det er bare å fokusere på noe annet?”

“Så du har gjort det?” Magnus sperrer øynene opp og ser på ham. 

Isak huffer og jeg klemmer skulderen hans. “Ikke prøv deg, jeg svarer ikke på det uansett, og jeg sier bare at smerte sitter i hodet.”

“Gjør det da?” Magnus ser utfordrende på ham. “Gjør det, og bevis at smerte bare sitter i hodet!”

“Trenger ikke gjøre noe for å bevise det, det er fakta. Bare se på han der da!” Isak nikker mot skjermen der programlederen får voks over brystkassen, til og med over den ene nippelen og damen gnir fillen sin mot voksen og drar til. 

“Aaaauuu.” Magnus tar seg til brystkassen, mens programlederen ikke leer på et øyelokk. 

“Ser du?” Isak kikker bort på Magnus. “Bare i hodet!”

“Faen, det så jo dritvondt ut.” Magnus sine hender knuger seg sammen over brystkassen, mens Isak himler med øynene. 

* 

“Så? Bare i hodet?” Jeg dulter til Isak i det vi går bortover gaten mot trikken. 

“Ja? Det er jo sant. Alt sitter i hodet.” Isak ser på meg. 

“Men da…”

Jeg rekker ikke si mer før Isak avbryter meg. “Jeg skal IKKE vokse meg, Even.”

“Pokker.” Jeg ler når jeg sier det, hadde kanskje trodd at det kunne vært en mulighet for å få Isak på gli, men det skjedde altså ikke. 

“Jeg har ikke så jævlig lyst til at noen skal kline gugge på kroppen min, og spesielt ikke rundt pikken min altså.” Isak fortsetter uten å ense mitt lille _ pokker _ inni der. 

“Så det er ikke smerten, det er at noen andre skal ta på deg?”

“Ja?” Isak ser på meg. “Vil du at andre skal ta på meg kanskje?”

“Nei, egentlig ikke. Samtidig,” jeg må tenke kjapt nå, aner at Isak kanskje er bittelitt på gli, “det er jo stort sett damer som driver med sånt, så da..”

“Da er ikke faren stor, mener du?” Isak ler. 

“Nei?” Jeg hever øyenbrynene mot ham, og han begynner å le, armen hans sniker seg rundt livet mitt, jeg kjenner hånden hans ned i baklommen min og han klyper meg i rumpa. 

Det blir ikke mer snakk om det, for trikken kommer og vi må løpe for å rekke den, i tillegg er den stappfull, og voksing av kjønnsorganer er ikke et egnet trikkepratemne. 

* *

Fredagsskiftet har gått forbausende fort i dag, og jeg gløtter på klokken når det tikker inn melding fra Isak.

_ “Når kommer du hjem i dag?” _

Det er en halvtime til vi skal stenge, og jeg sender kjapt avgårde et svar. 

_“Stenger om 30, hjemme om en time.”_

Jeg ser på skjermen når svaret kommer inn. 

_ “❤” _

Jeg stusser over meldingen. Isak vet veldig godt når Kaffebrenneriet stenger på fredager, han vet jeg bruker litt tid etter stengetid på oppgjøret og at det tar et kvarter å komme seg hjem. Og hvorfor svarer han bare med et hjerte? Han pleier ikke sende melding om det ikke er noe jeg skal handle på veien hjem, eller om det er noe annet. 

Jeg blir nysgjerrig, og må spørre. 

_“Skjer det noe?”_

Igjen kommer svaret kjapt.

_ “Neida, bare lurte. Også savner jeg deg. ❤” _

Minuttene sniker seg avgårde, tankene flyr til meldingen. Han savner meg. Greit nok at han startet tidlig og jeg seint i dag, så vi ikke har sett hverandre siden i går, ettersom han sto opp lenge før meg.

Men han pleier ikke å skrive sånne meldinger. 

Har det skjedd noe? Jeg merker jeg blir stresset av det, tankene flyr litt for fort, og jeg vet ikke helt hvorfor. Det er jo bare en melding. 

Men en uvanlig en. 

Jeg låser døren tre på seks. Orker ikke vente. Orker heller ikke risikere at det kommer en kunde et på seks og skal ha den mest avanserte kaffen vi tilbyr, slik at jeg må jobbe ti minutter over. Jeg rydder raskt bak disken, legger resten av bakevarene i tre poser, slik at jeg og de to kollegene mine kan ta med hjem. Passer på å få med muffins til Isak, ettersom det er en av dem han liker best som er igjen. Oppgjøret stemmer heldigvis, og tolv over seks er vi ut døren. Jeg sier kjapt hadet til de to andre, og går med raske skritt hjemover. 

Det er noe. 

Det skjønner jeg med en gang jeg går inn døren hjemme. Det er ryddig i gangen, det lukter hjemme, samtidig som det lukter noe annet, ikke vondt, men uvant, jeg klarer ikke å skille hva som er nytt i lukten, men noe er det.

“Hallo?” Jeg hever stemmen så vidt, kjenner at jeg er litt nervøs, skjønner ikke hvorfor, det er jo bare Isak her, det ser jeg på skoene i gangen.

“Hei! Jeg er på badet.” Stemmen til Isak kommer til meg fra badet, og jeg hører at døren blir dyttet helt opp for det knirker i hengslene. Vi burde smurt de hengslene for lenge siden. 

Jeg tar av meg sko og jakke, setter posen med bakevarer på kjøkkenet før jeg går mot badet. Jeg ser skyggen av Isak og hører romsteringen hans der inne før jeg kommer fram og får se ham. Han står foran vasken med ryggen til meg, håndkle rundt livet og våt i håret. Jeg ser ikke ansiktet hans, ettersom han står og skygger for sitt eget speilbilde. “Har du dusjet? Uten meg?” 

“Ja, jeg... “ Isak snur seg, “...jeg…” han ser på meg, og øynene hans brenner mot meg, og jeg ser det med en gang. 

Brystkassen hans er lett rosa, og helt glatt. 

Jeg svelger og tar fire skritt fram i rekordfart mens blikket mitt finner hans, og jeg ser et lite forsiktig, sjenert smil i dem. Fingrene mine skjelver når jeg løfter hendene og tar på ham. 

Huden er helt glatt. Silkemyk, varm og deilig under fingrene mine. Jeg legger hele håndflaten inn mot brystet hans, lar den gli langsomt over huden, kjenner magen hans bevege på seg når jeg stryker over den, hører at han drar pusten raskt inn når fingrene mine glir over brystvortene og jeg kjenner mitt eget smil vokse i ansiktet og jeg må ta et lite skritt til siden for å holde meg på beina. 

Blikket mitt har sklidd ned og fulgt hendenes vandring over overkroppen hans, men nå klarer jeg å løfte hodet og se på ham igjen. 

“Liker du det?” Isak hvisker nesten, jeg hører at stemmen skjelver. 

“Faen, ja!” Jeg bøyer meg fram og kysser ham mens hendene mine sklir over brystet hans igjen, under armene og jeg klemmer ham inntil meg. 

Tungen til Isak møter min, armene hans ligger rundt halsen min og han trykker seg mot meg, sukker lett inn i munnen min. 

Jeg trekker meg langsomt ut av kysset, legger hånden min på kinnet hans, stryker ham over det med tommelen. “Har du..?” 

Han nikker forsiktig, og den lille bevegelsen i hodet hans setter fyr på alt i meg og jeg trekker pusten raskt. “Ka-kan jeg se?” Stemmen min er full av grøt, jeg kjenner at jeg er varm i kinnene, det bobler i meg og buska begynner å bli stram.

Han er så hot, så fin, så sexy og deilig der han står foran meg at jeg har mest lyst til å dra ham med meg på soverommet og knulle ham sanseløs. 

“Jeg tenkte kanskje du ville dusje av deg Kaffebrennerilukten først, også kanskje vi skal spise litt, ta en øl, kanskje se en film..” stemmen hans sprekker på slutten, og jeg bare vet han kødder. 

“Ja, kanskje vi skulle dratt til mamma og pappa en tur først også?” Jeg griper hånden hans i det jeg sier det og plasserer den over skrittet mitt, presser hånden hans mot den harde pikken min, lar ham kjenne hva han gjør med meg. “Faen, Isak. jeg klarer nesten ikke å stå på beina.”

Isaks øyne blir store, og han smiler stort og ler. “Kanskje over the top med svigermor og svigerfar.” Stemmen hans sprekker, han retter på håndkleet og jeg ser det har skjedd ting under der også. “Men en dusj kan du ta. For oss begge?”

“Det kan jeg klare.” Jeg nikker, drar av meg t-skjorte og hettegenser i ett, fomler litt med beltet på buksen, men får det opp, river opp knappene og skyver bukse og bokser ned i et langt drag, tråkker ut av det og ser ikke på Isak en gang når jeg tar av meg sokkene på veien inn i dusjen. 

Når jeg står der og skrur på vannet kan jeg føle Isaks blikk i nakken, og det stemmer. For i det jeg snur meg ser jeg at Isak står og ser på meg. Blikket hans glir over kroppen min, hviler et lite øyeblikk på pikken min som er på halv stang og smilet hans kryper fram over hele ansiktet hans, når opp til øynene og han blunker. 

Han kommer bort til glassveggen, åpner dørene bittelitt så jeg skal høre hva han sier gjennom bruset fra dusjen som spyler over meg. “Kjapp deg da, jeg går på soverommet.” 

Dusjdørene blir lukket hardt igjen, og jeg ser ham gå mot døren. I det han går ut, slipper han håndkleet i gulvet og den nakne kroppen hans forsvinner bort fra meg. 

Jeg blir stående med bilde av den nakne ryggen og rumpa hans på netthinnen, klarer etter noen sekunder å løfte armene for å dra hendene gjennom håret, tar litt sjampo og vasker fraværende håret før jeg gir pikken en etterlengtet håndsrekning akkompagnert av et lite stønn. 

Vannet stengesr bestemt av, jeg river opp døren og drar håndkleet til meg. Lar det såvidt få en tur oppom håret og over skuldrene før jeg knyter det rundt livet og går på våte føtter etter Isak. 

Døren til soverommet er lukket. 

Det gir meg litt ekstra kriblinger i magen, men jeg går forbi den. Går bort til utgangsdøren og dobbeltsjekker at den er låst. Å få besøk nå vil være i nærheten av katastrofalt. 

Jeg går tilbake til den lukkede soveromsdøren. Det er noe innmari pirrende ved å stå foran den døren og vite at innenfor der, befinner en helt naken Isak seg. Og ikke bare at han er naken. Overkroppen hans er helt glatt, silkemyk, varm, deilig. Ikke det at han ikke var varm og deilig før, men det hårløse, glatte er noe ekstra, en piff vi slett ikke trenger men som gjør det hele til noe ekstra likevel. 

Også vet jeg ikke hvordan han er videre nedover. 

Har han tatt alt? 

Er de myke, mørke hårene rundt pikken hans helt borte, er ballene helt silkemyke også, har han gått all inn og vokset helt bakover også? 

Håndkleet beveger på seg mens jeg står helt i ro, tankene mine setter fart på blodgjennomstrømningen i absolutt hele meg, det prikker helt ut i fingertuppene og jeg må trekke pusten før jeg trykker ned dørhåndtaket og skyver døren langsomt opp. 

Lyset i rommet danser i det døren åpner seg, og jeg blir stående midt i døråpningen og stirre inn i rommet. 

Isak har tent stearinlys og han ligger i sengen, oppstøttet av en hel haug med puter bak ryggen, helt naken, helt hårløs overkropp, pikken peker opp mot magen hans og i ansiktet et stort smil. 

Det er ikke bare kåthet som raser igjennom meg nå, men jeg blir rørt også. Han gjør dette for meg. Det er jeg som har spurt ham, sikkert femti ganger, om han kunne hatt lyst til å prøve det. Jeg har sagt vi kan gjøre det sammen, men han har sagt nei. Sier han liker hårveksten min, sier han liker å begrave fingrene sine i håret mitt uansett hvor det er, sier han liker å kjenne det mot leppene sine, at det er digg. 

Det er jeg som har ønsket dette av Isak, og han har gjort det. 

For meg. 

Jeg tar gulvet i tre lange skritt, setter kneet i madrassen mellom beina hans og strekker meg fram, kysser ham så hardt at jeg presser ham ned i putene. “Fy faen, Isak. Du er… du…”

“Du liker det?” Stemmen hans skjelver bittelitt, jeg skjønner ikke hvorfor, jeg har jo bedt om dette, faktisk mast litt.

“Om jeg liker det?” Jeg setter hendene i madrassen på hver side av hodet hans, skyver meg bakover og opp på knærne og ser på ham, lar blikket mitt langsomt gli over hele kroppen hans. “Om jeg liker det?” Jeg gjentar meg selv og lar hendene ta den samme veien som blikket mitt akkurat vandret. Opp over lårene hans, over pungen, pikken, lysken, magen, brystet og ned igjen. “Du er så deilig Isak, du aner ikke. Så myk, varm, deilig, glatt…” jeg bøyer meg fram og kysser magen hans, rett under navlen. 

Pikken hans er like ved kinnet mitt når jeg kysser fra navlen og nedover, jeg kjenner varmen fra pikken mot kinnet samtidig som huden jeg kysser er silkeglatt, myk og varm mot leppene mine. Og det lukter Isak. Akkurat som Isak skal. 

Jeg strekker ut tungen og slikker over magen hans, før jeg slikker bredt oppover pikken hans. Smaken av ham eksploderer på tungen min i det den treffer tuppen og jeg tar ham i munnen. Når jeg tar inn så mye av ham som jeg klarer, og kjenner den bløte, glatte hunden hans mot nesen min, må jeg igjen stønne, og gløtter opp på ham. 

Øynene hans er store, øyenbrynene går høyt opp og jeg ser at smilet er stort. Jeg løfter hodet, fortsetter med hånden der munnen slapp og jeg ser på ham. “Hva?”

Isak bøyer seg fram, hendene hans er plutselig på kinnene mine, han trekker meg opp til seg og kysser meg. “Du er så fin, jeg er så glad for at du reagerte sånn som det her. Jeg var litt nervøs.”

“For at jeg ikke skulle like det?” Hendene mine må bare ta på ham, stryker ham over brystkassen igjen og igjen. 

“Ja? En ting er jo å spørre om å få noe, noe annet er jo å faktisk få det.” 

“Sant det. Men jeg digger det, ah…” jeg stønner av følelsen som springer gjennom kroppen min. “Det er…. du er…..” 

Jeg får ikke sagt mer for leppene til Isak er på mine, og han vipper meg over på ryggen, setter seg over meg, og legger armene mine over hodet mitt, fletter fingrene sine inn i mine, bøyer seg fram og kysser meg dypt, før leppene hans vandrer nedover kjeven og halsen min. “Du er det du også.” Isak mumler inn i halsgropen min, slipper hendene mine før han fortsetter nedover brystkassen. 

Tungen som plutselig leker rundt brystvorten min kjennes kald, men kriblingene som forplanter seg fra tungen hans og rundt i kroppen min, er slett ikke kalde. “Deilig altså.” Han gløtter kjapt opp før han kysser videre nedover magen min, borer nesen sin inn i magen min og mumler inn i den. “Jævlig deilig. Med hår.” 

Jeg ler litt, graver hendene mine inn i håret hans og sier med grøtete og varm stemme. “Jeg vil jo ha dette håret da. Hadde du tatt det, vet jeg ikke hva jeg hadde sagt.”

“Hadde du dumpa meg?” Isak gløtter opp, og jeg griper hardere i håret. 

“Aldri. Du hadde sikkert blitt sånn skikkelig badboy, men jeg liker deg best med sånne krøller, litt for langt. Englehår.”

Han ler mens han kysser seg nedover, jeg kjenner at han blåser luft inn i hårene rundt pikken min og plutselig har han lagt leppene sine rundt meg og jeg mister nesten pusten av det, for jeg var ikke forberedt på det nå. Den varme, våte munnen til Isak rundt pikken min, tungen hans, leppene, varmen og hånden hans som glir over ballene mine. 

“Åh, faen Isak. Fyhy…..fahahaen!” Jeg må konsentrere meg for ikke å presse hoftene mine hardt opp mot munnen hans når jeg kjenner tungen som jobber i takt med resten av munnen. 

Han slipper meg og ser på meg. Smilet hans kan smelte gull, helt sikkert min personlige mening, men det er en varme i det som gjør meg myk i alle andre deler av kroppen. 

Når han retter seg opp igjen, setter han seg over hoftene mine og stryker over brystkassen min med begge hender. Helt opp til nakken min, sniker hendene rundt den og kysser meg. Han har tuben med glid i hånden når han skyver seg bakover og han blunker til meg, åpner den og klemmer ut litt mellom fingrene.

I det jeg tror at han skal sette seg mellom beina mine, og jeg gjør meg klar til å løfte dem, skjer det ikke. Hånden med glid forsvinner bak ryggen hans og jeg kjenner den glatte hånden hans rundt pikken min før han løfter seg opp, ser meg inn i øynene mens han holder pikken min mot seg selv og synker ned på meg. 

Jeg ser på ham, holder pusten av følelsen det gir meg, av følelsene han gir meg. Jeg legger hendene mine på hoftene hans og ser på ham, hvisker hest. “Det var derfor du dusjet?” 

Han nikker, bøyer seg fram og kysser meg. Først varsomt og varmt, så med hele seg, intenst og krevende mens han beveger seg langsomt. 

Jeg setter hælene i madrassen og skyver meg mot ham. Han slipper ut et stønn og jeg kan nesten kjenne den ekstra glatte følelsen mellom rumpeballene hans, jeg griper tak i dem prøver å rekke rundt ham med, prøver å kjenne med fingrene, men armene og fingrene mine er for korte. Jeg må bare gjøre det etterpå. Se, ta på, føle hvordan han er nå helt glatt overalt, jeg må rett og slett sjekke ut hver eneste lille flik av kroppen hans. Tanken på å gjøre det, fyrer meg enda mer opp, og jeg stønner inn i munnen hans.

Når han setter seg opp, flytter jeg hendene mine fram til hoftene igjen. Stryker over magen hans, brystet, magen igjen, pikken hans, ballene, alt er glatt, mykt og deilig å ta på. Alt med ham er så sexy, vanvittig fint, og han har gjort det for meg. Kanskje for seg selv og, jeg vet ikke, men mest for meg, for jeg tror ikke han ville gjort det om jeg ikke spurte. 

Alt bare revner for meg når jeg tenker på det, når jeg møter Isaks bevegelser, når jeg ser ansiktet hans som lyser av nytelse og kåthet. Øynene hans som ser på meg når jeg kommer vider seg ut, og han gir seg ikke. Rir meg videre for at min nytelse skal vare lengst mulig. 

“Faen…” jeg stønner. “Jeg klarte ikke mer, Isak. Faen du ser ut som en.... Du ser ut som en gud, du føles som en gud du…” 

Isak rister på hodet, tar hånden min og legger den rundt pikken sin, men jeg slipper den, vipper ham i steden rundt, så han havner på ryggen. Jeg vil kjenne mer av ham, se og føle. Jeg bøyer meg fram og kysser ham, langsomt og varmt, lar tungen min leke i munnen hans, og han stønner. “ Even, jeg… åh.”

Jeg kysser ham en gang til før jeg legger hånden rundt ham, beveger den over skaftet hans mens jeg kysser meg nedover den glatte brystkassen hans helt ned til den myke, varme, glatte og litt svette huden ved roten. Jeg kysser videre, slikker ballene hans, hver eneste millimeter og han stønner, vrir seg og jeg vet at noen kjappe runk nå kommer til å sende ham over, selv om jeg så gjerne vil ha mer først. 

Ha mer av det glatte, silkemyke og varme. 

Men jeg har ikke hjerte til å pine ham, så jeg legger leppene mine rundt den bankende pikken hans, mens jeg skyver hånden min mellom beina hans, det er glatt overalt, på lårene, mellom rumpeballene, selv rundt åpningen hans er alt glatt og mykt. Jeg kjenner sæden min som siver ut av ham, og i det jeg stryker fingrene mine akkurat innenfor bølger det gjennom Isak og han kommer i munnen min. 

Når jeg ser opp på Isak har han lukket øynene, og brystkassen hans hever og senker seg. Jeg stryker over magen og brystet hans før jeg legger meg ved siden av ham, presser armen min under nakken hans og drar ham inntil meg. “Går det bra?”

Hodet hans beveger seg opp og ned i et nikk, og han vender det mot meg men øynene er fortsatt lukkede. Jeg klarer ikke å la være, men må stryke over brystet og magen hans, langsomt og Isak slipper ut gryntelyder. De jeg vet betyr at han bare nyter det, helt avslappet. Lydene kan også bety at han er på vei til å sovne. 

Han snur seg den andre veien, fra meg og presser ryggen sin mot meg og jeg legger meg øyeblikkelig inntil ham, klemmer armene rundt ham og han sukker. 

“Gjorde det vondt?” Jeg kysser ham i nakken. “Voksingen?”

Isak rister på hodet. “Faktisk ikke. Jeg sa jo det, det sitter i hodet.”

“Ikke i det hele tatt? Vondt altså?” Hånden min glir ned over magen hans, stryker på innsiden av lårene og langsomt over ballene hans. “Ikke her en gang?”

“Nei, ikke der en gang. Men det var så kleint, at det faktisk hadde vært greit om det gjorde vondt.”

“Så ille?” Jeg stryker med lette fingertupper over ballene. De er så glatte, så deilige å ta på, og ikke bare der, men overalt der nede. 

“Jupp. Spørsmålet er om det er verdt det.”

“For meg er det definitivt verdt det. Det er helt fantastisk. Du er helt fantastisk. Jeg tror ikke jeg får sove i natt, og du kan i allefall ikke ta på deg klær.” 

Isak ler kort. “Godt det er helg da!”

“Hva kostet det?” Jeg hører stemmen min skjelver, jeg vil ikke at det skal være for dyrt. 

“Det vil du ikke vite.” Isak tar hånden han ligger på, fletter fingrene sine mellom mine fingre og klemmer dem. 

“Si det da.” Jeg slipper ballene hans og legger armen rundt magen hans i stedet, trekker ham tett inntil magen min. 

“Nesten ett tusen fire hundre.” Stemmen til Isak er svak. 

“Dæven.” Jeg kjenner det var mye penger. Vi har ikke så mye å rutte med liksom. 

“Ikke sant?” Isak klemmer rundt fingrene mine. “Det blir ikke en vane.”

“Næh.” Jeg nøler, kysser ham i nakken. “Men jeg kan shave deg da, om du syns det er digg å ha det glatt?”

“Du syns i alle fall det, det merket jeg.”

“Ja, fy faen. Jeg er seriøs, jeg tror ikke jeg får sove. Jeg kommer til å ligge å ta på deg i hele natt, jeg er besatt…..”

“Du får ringe Magnus da vet du, og fortelle hvor hot det er....” Stemmen til Isak er full av latter og jeg begynner å le. 

“Ikke faen. Dette, dette er bare vårt. Magnus må aldri vite!”

“Enig. Magnus må aldri vite!”

**Author's Note:**

> Støtt P3-aksjonen! ❤
> 
> Takk for at du leser, og legg gjerne igjen en kommentar om hva du syns! ❤


End file.
